leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Ragemutt/The Wiki's Champion
Hello summoners, this is''' Jake and beemo99''' and I am here to announce a something that I’ve been thinking about for a long time. A champion concept that is determined by not one person, but the whole wiki community. This idea stuck with me for some time and I looked around for information that a making a champion needs, and I made a few categories. # Race '''- This is what the champion is, from a terrifying monster to a cute yordle. # '''Gender- This is a straightforward category, as we all need to know if a champ is male or female. # Faction '- The city state that the champion is aligned,but some champions may be independent. # '''Resource '- The champion’s way of paying for abilities, this is not just limited to mana and energy. '''Race The first thing we need to look at is the race of the champion. Races will be separated into four categories: # Humans like or . # Yordles, Fuzzy little creature that come in various forms like, for example, or . # Humanoids, these are creature that resemble humans or have a humanlike shape think , , and . # Monsters, these are creatures are thing that don’t resemble humans at all. An example a monster is . Champions like or are both humans and monsters, but anything like this will be determined when we discuss the champion's abilities. Race Human Yordle Humanoid Monster Gender This is a pretty self explanatory subject, but I will say that though many champions such as may seem to have no gender ( rocks don't have genders), but their lore refers to them as either a he or a she. Gender Male Female Faction Factions are the city states and regions of Valeron. These places are where the champion originate from or where they feel inclined to join. is not from Demacia but she is aligned with it because it keeps her values. Some champions may be from the Void or Shurima, two factions that are not city states but still have people aligned with them. Other champions may be independent, which means they serve every or no city state. Though some champion’s lore may say where they come from they may still join a faction or be independent, this can be seen with where it says she is from the Plague Jungles, but she is independent. Faction Demacia Noxus Ionia Freljord Piltover Zaun Bilgewater Bandle City Shurima Shadow Isles Mount Targon The Void Independent Resource The resource is what a champion uses to pay for his or her abilities, though some may not exactly be used that way. Mana '- Found to be used by champions such as or . '''Energy '- Most commonly used by the ninjas and . 'Cooldown '- Champions like use cooldown instead of a cost system. 'Rage '- most seen in this resource is commonly found on champions that attack in close combat and is usally build by auto-attacks. 'Alternate Cost '- some alternate costs are health, heat, and flow. Though some, like flow, are not used to pay for abilities, I am going to put it up. Note, if alternate is voted for the champion’s resource, then people can suggest the name or the type or resource, for example someone could suggest health or something new, like honor. Resource Mana Energy Rage Cooldown Alternate These are some final words for the voting. First, the voting will end by march 8 at 9:00 PM. Then, after that, everyone can comment on the what the name, role, abilities, lore, and alternate cost (if any) will be. I will try to get in as many suggestions as possible into a poll which every one can vote on. And as a final note, I would like to say that this is in all seriousness and I hope everyone will treat it as such. Well, this '''Jake and beemo99, saying good luck and have fun!! Category:Custom champions